Cabilis
Also referred to as New Sebilis, this is the center of the new Sebilisian Empire under Emperor Vekkin. Cabilis, or New Sebilis, is the birthplace of the new iksar Empire. While many of their brothers and sisters still huddle together in smaller camps and settlements across Kunark, Cabilis is where the iksar are attempting to reclaim some of their former glory. Originally, the iksar wanted to reclaim and rebuild their ancient capital of Sebilis. However, the Poison Dragon, Trakanon, put a swift end to those plans with his continued hatred for the whole of the iksar race. The town of Cabilis had fallen during the slave revolts, and had subsequently sunken into the moors northeast of the Lake of Ill Omen. It is here that the iksar have been able to build a defense against their many enemies and are rebuilding a city befitting the millennia-old history of their people. Built on the moors, Cabilis’ bodies of water are plentiful. Parts of the city are actually connected by canals rather than streets. Many areas of the city have been built upon the ruins of a mid-sized city of the iksar Empire that had previously fallen into the moors, and the difference in the two eras can be noted in the combination of the two architectural styles and inconsistencies in materials. Most notable of this meeting of old and new iksar era is The Gauntlet. This acting arena for the city is framed in statues of unrivaled expression of the Empire of Old. Many of these statues have fallen subject to the damage of the moors that reside beneath their great stone bases, but the awe inspiring depiction of the iksar heroes and generals in their timeless stoic command remains unobstructed. Large portions of the city remain under construction and many buildings and shops are nothing more than tents and hovels. The city is surrounded by a sturdy stone wall on all sides. It is this wall that has enabled the iksar to make as much progress with Cabilis as they have. The city is ruled under the iron fist of Emperor Vekin, who resides in a palace located in the center of town. Many froglok slaves continue construction there at a constant pace. The palace complex also has a large structure that serves as prison, torture chamber, barracks for the city guard, and pit where froglok slaves are locked up when each shift is exhausted. Eastern Cabilis The eastern portion of the city is the cultural center of the town and it holds the great majority of the iksar community and acts as the cultural and military epicenter of this former Empire. The iksar are a race of lizardmen that are extremely xenophobic to outsiders. The only outsiders allowed within the city are those that have proved themselves to be allies of the iksar. In East Cabilis there are a wide variety of shops and guild training available for those that can travel in the city safely. The city itself is a deathtrap for those not allied with the various sects of the iksar. It is to be avoided at all costs. For those that are allied with the iksar there are a wide variety of guild trainers, shops, and a bank available. The guildhalls of all the iksar castes, with the exception of the Necromancers, reside in this half of the city. Many hatchling pupils of their respective caste can easily access the regions suitable for these young trainees from the eastern portion of the city. To the north stand the gates that lead outward into the desolate Field of Bone where many of the iksar masters focus their young pupils. The southeastern gates grant access to the Swamp of No Hope where the iksar gather the froglok slaves who toil for them. Western Cabilis Like the eastern half of the city, the western wing of Cabilis is young in its foundation. Much of its architecture is shared with the remnants of older structures that have fallen into the unforgiving arms of the moors that this city resides upon. Unlike its eastern sister, the west wing of Cabilis construction is completed and there is no longer a need for froglok slaves, leaving a purity of exclusive iksar population. In this section of the city the practitioners of necromancy can be found. Also a few merchants are here for those who want to do some shopping. The place is a deathtrap for those not allied with the various sects of the iksar. A few merchants are here selling various goods, and training for necromancers is available. Travelling To and From CabilisCabilis can be reached from four separate directions. To the northeast lies the Field of Bone, south of that lies the Swamp of No Hope. East Cabilis holds the gates to these regions. To the northwest lies Warsliks Woods. South of that is the Lake of Ill Omen. The entrances to these areas lie within West Cabilis under jurisdiction of the infamous Tower of Death. History and LoreCabilis was once simply a town of little regard in the iksar Empire. The reason it is now the center of iksar civilization is directly related to the fall of their empire. When Emperor Ganak and Jaled-Dar clashed above the Field of Bone, it left both dead. This ended the war between the iksar and the Ring of Scale. Unfortunately, the Dragons had one last act of violence to unleash. They destroyed the imperial palace and all of Ganak's hatchlings, leaving the iksar without an heir to the throne. In the absence of an emperor, the Emerald Circle was formed. Five nobles set together to rebuild what had been lost in the war. However, their ambitions divided the empire, each noble leading a separate faction. The iksar Empire was divided by tribe for the first time since Emperor Venril Sathir united them. Soon after, the tribes began to fight amongst themselves again. The Ring of Scale had a hand in this, working covertly to increase tensions between the iksar tribes. Finally, weakened by infighting, the iksar Empire fell asunder. Slave revolts, attacks by goblins and giants, and finally an assault by Trakanon himself and his allies reduced the iksar cities to ash and rubble. Free of iksar rule, the other races of Kunark began to struggle for dominance. Since the fall of the empire, the iksar have been building the city of Cabilis from the town it once was into the capital it is today. Other cities have either been overrun by powerful enemies, or are too far gone to rebuild. The iksar have worked hard, under their new emperor, and are quickly working to repair what past mistakes have torn apart. In fact, many iksar have taken to calling Cabilis "New Sebilis", though either name is acceptable and understood. Notables Emperor Vekin Emperor Vekin was a great warlord and an iksar that was both feared and revered. Who is he? He was the first was ruler of the Cabilisian Empire. He resurrected the iksar nation after the End Days. He was also a born warrior. He used his superior martial skills to unite the small bands of iksar that were scattered around Kunark during the Age of Turmoil. He hailed from a warrior tribe. It is rumored that this tribe descended from the elite soldiers of the Army of Ik. The particular military unit that his tribe spawned from was said to be very sadistic and they were known for gruesome acts of torture. Was he the one to retake Cabilis and found New Sebilis, or has the new Empire had more than one Emperor so far? Cabilis, a former iksar city, was captured by Emperor Vekin's legion and declared the capital of the Cabilisian Empire. He resided within Vekin Palace, a grand structure within Cabilis. This palace was like no other. Inside one could not only find the opulent chambers of the Emperor, but also a vast underground dungeon. Vekin enjoyed the art of torture and made it a part of his everyday life. Emperor Vekin wanted the iksar to return to glory. Building his legions and claiming Cabilis were his first big steps. What came after that has yet to be discovered. Under the rule of the great Emperor Vekin, the empire of New Sebilis flourishes. Broods grow larger each hatching year, there is food and supplies a'plenty, and aside from a few fools, none suffer all that badly. Peace, of course, is good for business, so the Kloks prosper under the current Haggle Baron of the same name, and even the reports of the annoying skinless have seemed to decline recently. This is all well and good, but for one thing: the time has come for the Empire to discontinue its rebuilding period. The time has come for the iksar Empire's reclamation of its once-great kingdom. Those who have the courage to stray from the walls of Cabilis know that declining reports only hide the fact that the skinless savages would brutally slaughter those who should be reporting them, and the terrors and bloodshed of the Empire's enemies once subdued have begun to rise again. That is not to say that the Empire is growing lazy-no iksar has ever grown so slothful as to ignore a threat-but between the construction of the city and the overabundance of broodlings to watch over, the officials and castes of the empire hardly have time to put resources to external matters. In this time there is need for a group of loyalists to stand forth and begin the crusades that will retake our lands. Those who have enough valor will call themselves the Claws of the Empire; Skathris Ven'Sho. Only with such a group can the wheels be set in motion to take back the glory of the Empire of old. The softlings must be dealt with. Those who would claim our outlands must be taught who the true owner is. And the looming threats of wurms and worse must be put to rest. The Empire is mighty, but can and will be mightier, and only with the swift and tactful methods of Skathris Ven'Sho can this happen. Places of Interest Cabilis hosts a number of different buildings, including several shops, taverns and guildhalls. In each of the surrounding areas, there are small outposts. These exist in the ruins of ancient bazaars of the iksar, now all but destroyed. These areas are patrolled by the Crusaders and Troopers of the city, and provide some degree of safety and law in these wild lands. The Tower of Death The most prominent feature of West Cabilis is the Tower of Death. It’s the stronghold of the necromancers of the iksar people. Dark are the ways of the iksar necromancers named the Brood of Kotiz, who follow the dark teachings of the ancient necromancer, Kotiz. Do not tread upon their grounds if you are not one with their dark circle. Do so and you just may be their next experiment. All other iksar fear the necromancers and leave them alone, an arrangement that the necromancers are very happy with. Within their tower they perform experiments and strengthen their Art and, through that, all iksar. Merchants in this area owe fealty to the Tower and not to the Haggle Baron, so it is possible to find items here that the Haggle Baron doesn't believe in. Vekin Palace The imperial palace is where Emperor Vekin resided but it was destroyed along with all of Ganak's hatchlings, leaving the iksar without an heir to the throne. This palace was like no other. Inside one could not only find the opulent chambers of the Emperor, but also a vast underground dungeon. Vekin enjoyed the art of torture and made it a part of his everyday life. The palace is still under construction, but remains the home of Emperor Vekin. The palace complex also has a large structure that serves as a prison with a torture chamber, barracks for the city guard and a pit where the Froglok slaves are locked up at night. Fortress Talishan This large stone structure is the guild hall of warriors. Commander Vygan was a formidable Drill Master of the Legion of Cabilis. His numerous victories as a Warlord of the Outlands earned him the position of commander of the reformed elite Iron Guard. Commander Vygan's appointment to Iron Guard was a secret promotion as he served as a Drill Master within Fortress Talishan in Cabilis. He personally picked all the finest warriors to be placed within his Iron Guard. He was also sent mages, priests, shadowknights and tradesmen to induct into the secret brotherhood of the mariners that formed the Iron Guard. If you choose to be a warrior, your guild is the Fortress Talishan in East Cabilis. Temple of Terror This is the guild hall and temple for the Shadow Knights and shaman who worship Cazic-Thule, Lord of fear. The East Tower leads to catacombs east of the main city filled with newbie creatures and deadly pit traps. These lead to an underwater tunnel that comes out underneath the eastern boat dock. The Temple of Terror requires all young Scaled Mystics to perform the daily tasks. The tasks are necessary to the upkeep of our order as well as our brothers, the Crusaders of Greenmist.